gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
1983
The year 1983 (MCMLXXXIII) is the second year of the A Real American Hero brand. Overview The year 1983 introduced three major innovations to G.I. Joe, aside from the new characters themselves. The first was actual vehicles for Cobra. No longer did the "tanks and planes" mentioned in the previous year's catalog have to be imagined. The second was a break away from the interchangeable parts and drab green color scheme which characterized the vast bulk of the first year's releases and made the few non-green figures (Scarlett and Snake Eyes) look out of place. The third change, the one most heavily advertised, was swivel-arm battle grip. By allowing the arms to swivel, characters could grip their weapons more realistically. Along with slight internal retooling required by the new swivel-arms, the plastic was softened (to prevent thumb breakage common in the straight-arm figures) and the waistpiece was redesigned to allow greater leg movement. The new design actually left the figures looking larger and more muscular. The previous year's figures were all re-released with the new design, and nearly all subsequent figures would be swivel-arms (Deep Six being the only exception for many years). By 1983, the commercial format was well standardized: open with animation, usually recycled from the comicbook ads, then cut to boys playing with the toys. Close with one of the boys saying, "Way to go, Joe!" This pattern continued throughout the year. September saw the creation of a two-hour (five-part) miniseries titled "A Real American Hero" by Sunbow, bringing the characters to life in a continuity outside that of the comicbook. With its sci-fi storyline and its excellent animation, music, voice acting, characterization, humor, and pacing, the cartoon showed itself far beyond normal Saturday cartoon fare. The show featured all the figures in production at that time, except for Grand Slam and Grunt, and gave glimpses of vehicles yet to come, such as the Rattler and the Water Moccasin in their prototype forms. This year effectively doubled the number of figures and tripled the number of vehicles and accessories in the G.I. Joe toy line. The new carded assortment included six Joes and three Cobras, two of which (Cobra Commander and Major Bludd) had previously been available by mail. Five Joes and two Cobras came with vehicles, and Duke was a late 1983 mail-in offer. The official art for 1983 showed the H.A.L., V.A.M.P., and F.L.A.K. in the foreground, with the R.A.M., M.O.B.A.T., and M.M.S. also visible, as are most of the first year's Joes. A flag is raised near the center of the picture. Toys Mailaway offers *'Show the G.I. Joe Spirit' :This year's mail-in exclusive figure was to be G.I. Joe's primary leader on the battlefield. The first mail-in vehicle was also offered. Fans could order Duke and the M.A.N.T.A. transport. Comic books Issues 7 - 18 of the Marvel Comics series came out this year. :See detailed information here. Animation Animated commercials for issues 11, 14, 16, 18 and 19 of Marvel's G.I. Joe comic were produced, with much of the footage recycled for toy commercials. Sunbow's first animated miniseries, G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero was released in September: Category:Lists Category:Generation 1 Category:A Real American Hero